Sweet Heart
by misssun1
Summary: Bakura learns about Valentine's Day and puts his own twist on it. Not at all romantic.


_Ryou._

Ryou disguised his sigh of relief as he leaned his head against the palm of his hand. Anything to disrupt the monotony of chemistry class was welcome. **What is it, Voice?** He demanded softly.

…_Why is everything so… __**fluffy**__ today?_

Ryou rolled his eyes, and pulled a carefully constructed Valentine light pink heart from of his pocket and laid it flat on his desk. **Today is Valentine's Day, Voice. People send people they love flowers and chocolates and cards to show prove their love. **He idly began to pick at the lace lining, slowly tearing it off of the paper. **It's to celebrate the beauty of love.**

_So giving these strange presents today…_

Ryou could feel the voice straining to get a better view of card so he lifted it up into the light for better inspection, before setting it back down on the plastic surface. **Is not at all unusual. In fact, some people consider it strange if you don't give presents. **The white haired boy finished as he slyly brushed the torn lace onto the ground, sending an inconspicuous glance around the room to see if anyone was watching him. No one met his eye; they were all too focused on the thermodynamics worksheet. The teacher was still out of the room. **As you can tell, Yugi likes to give out these cards to his friends.** Silently, he ripped the rim of the heart, making it in a slightly different shape than it was originally in. **Unless you really love them, everyone throws the cards away as soon as the other person leaves.** He dug his nails beneath the cursive script in crayon and began to roughly flake off his name.

_You haven't thrown it away yet. Why not?_

Ryou covered his smirk with a large yawn. **I don't have time to make my own cards. I just recycle others. **He pulled a red marker from the front pocket of his backpack and began to draw tiny hearts along the glue-encrusted rim. **It saves me time and money; neither of which I have much of.**

_Won't they notice if they get a card similar to what the brat gave them?_

He shrugged slightly. **Almost every homemade card is a pink or red heart. No one will think twice about it.** A moment of silence passed, as Ryou finished drawing the hearts and pulled out a thinner dark pink marker and began to outline them.

_Nothing on that card is a heart._

Ryou raised an eyebrow as he quickly scanned over the card. **Everything **_**but**_** the text is hearts. **

_Not a single thing even slightly __**resembles**__ a real heart._

The eyebrow lowered as Ryou finished outlining the miniature hearts. **This is the commercialize version of a heart; one that symbolizes love. A real heart would look disgusting. **He pulled a small bottle of whiteout from his pocket and covered Yugi's name in a heart shaped patch of white. **I doubt that even half the people in the world know what a real heart looks like. They wouldn't get that it was a heart if you gave it to them as a card. They'd probably think it was haggis. **While waiting for the whiteout to dry, he grabbed the ballpoint pen from his desk and began to add extra loops and swirls onto the lettering to change the look of the handwriting.

_So if someone gave a card that looked like a real heart, that wouldn't be a Valentine's Day card._

**No. It would just be sickening, revolting, and useless.** Ryou replied with finality as he picked up a light pink marker from the floor and began coloring in the white heart. He dropped the marker back on the floor and appraised the card with a keen eye. **Good. All that's left is to— **The bell rang suddenly and his head snapped up with the expression of a startled rabbit. **Crap! Yugi's class is right next to mine, and he'll come in here to say 'hi' to me during break. **He ignored the other students' chatter as they stood up and stretched. **I just need to address it and it'll be fine. No loose ends at all.** He began to lift up his pen, but suddenly the sensation of falling, falling… falling…...

Brown eyes fluttered open in confusion. **Wha—? **

_I delivered your Valentine to Yugi. He liked it and gave you a hug. He said that you were a great friend._

Ryou pulled himself back against a wall and wrapped trembling arms around his legs and dug his face into his knees. **Is that all?**

_No. _

**What else?** Brown eyes were flickering around the hallway in an effort to identify his location.

_I brought you home. School was boring me._

Ryou stood up cautiously and walked down the hall, eyes passing over each numbered door. **Where am I?**

_Take the first left. Your apartment is coming up soon._

**Why'd you leave me all the way over here?** Ryou asked cautiously, trying to make his footsteps as silent as possible.

_Do you never stop asking questions?_ After a moment, the boy reached his door. _It is abandoned over there._

**No it's not.** Ryou glanced down quizzically at his gloved hands, but slid his key into the lock. **That's where the…**An uncomfortable pause. **That's where that one whore lives. **He opened the door and slid off his school jacket. **You know the one. You've complained about her for weeks. **His eyebrows knit into a frown as he walked towards his kitchen while his nose twitched slightly. "What's that smell?" He murmured softly to himself. Unconsciously, he pulled his leather gloves from his fingers.

_Look left._

Ryou turned to the left dutifully, "What? I don—" All of the blood drained from his face as he stumbled backwards in horror. His hands began to tremble, and he dropped the gloves onto the floor. "What did you do?" He whispered in revulsion, eyes unable to move away from the bloody sight nailed to his wall.

_I got you a heart._

Brown eyes widened in terror as he pieced his missing day together. "You killed her. You murdered the whore." He breathed, bringing a hand over his mouth.

_Look at your hand._

Eyes dropped to his fingers and a scream escaped his lips as they flew away from his face. He began to tremble violently and could feel the room spinning beneath his feet. "How... How could you? She never did anything to you!"

_Not me. You were the last face she saw before she died._

Ryou's eyes rolled up into his head at the thought and he collapsed without another word, slowly tumbling into a spiral of unconsciousness.

The voice chuckled cruelly to itself. _Happy Valentine's Day, landlord._


End file.
